Many recreational vehicles of the prior art can be either towed or used for camping or boating purposes. For example, Olmstead U.S. Pat. No. 67,342; Clemmer U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,800 ; Gibbs et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,983; Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,055; Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,782; Van oeveren U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,274; and Hastrich (Australian) Pat. No. 30,181 all disclose multi-sectional folding boats. These boats, however, neither include a built-in retractable suspension system for transportation nor are they readily suitable or adaptable for camping purposes. Henningsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,935 discloses a boat-trailer combination. This combination requires that a cross-rod, which secures the wheels during towing of the boat, be removed to allow retraction of such wheels for boating. In addition, this combination is also not suitable for camping purposes since the wheels are not readily adjustable to conform to non-uniform terrain conditions. Finally, Levinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,786 discloses a towable boat-camper combination which can be converted from a camper, providing somewhat of an enclosed shelter area, into a boat. However, the structure must remain in the folded configuration for camping purposes, also, no enclosed shelter area is provided during boating.
From the above, it is apparent that no prior art structure provides a unitary multi-sectional structure including a built-in retractable suspension system and which is readily adaptable for both camping and boating purposes. Further, no mention is made of adapting these structures for use on snow or ice such as by replacing the wheels with skis. Another desirable feature of such a structure is that it be readily launchable. Therefore, it would be desirable and advantageous to have one unitary structure which provides substantially all of the above-mentioned features.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide:
a unitary towable amphibious structure;
a structure of the multi-sectional type;
a structure of the above type which is readily adaptable for camping purposes;
a structure of the above type which is readily adaptable for boating purposes;
a structure of the above type including a built-in retractable suspension system as an integral part thereof which is fully adjustable to conform to non-uniform terrain conditions.
a structure of the above type which provides a substantial amount of enclosed shelter space during both the camping and boating configurations;
a structure of the above type whose retractable suspension system can be utilized during launching; and
a structure of the above type which is readily adaptable for use on snow or ice.